wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziemia obiecana: Tom drugi: Rozdział VI
Wysoki, ujęty w kamienne słupy parkan żelazny, naśladujący gęstwę roślinną, pełną poplątanych łodyg, liści i kwiatów o złoconych płatkach, oddzielał fabrykę Szai Mendelsohna od ulicy. Poza tą doskonale stylizowaną roślinnością ciągnął się pas trawników o czarniawej zieleni, na której pstrzyło się jaskrawo kilka klombów rozkwitłych, amarantowych peonii. Główny korpus fabryki wznosił się w głębi nieco olbrzymią masą czteropiętrowego budynku z nie tynkowanej cegły, zakończonego w rogach rodzajem średniowiecznych bastionów, gęsto ublankowanych. Wielka brama wjazdowa, prawie arcydzieło ślusarszczyzny, umieszczona w parkanie z boku głównego korpusu, prowadziła na wielkie wewnętrzne dziedzińce, pocięte czteropiętrowymi pawilonami w olbrzymią kratę czworokątów, z których środka niby smukłe topole wznosiły się czerwone gardziele kominów, rozwłóczących nad tą potężną twierdzą fabryczną szarą oponę dymów. Przy bramie, z frontem od ulicy, stał główny kantor fabryki. Horn z pewną nieśmiałością wszedł do poczekalni i zapisawszy nazwisko i rodzaj interesu, jaki miał do Szai, na specjalnym szemacie podanym przez woźnego, usiadł oczekując kolei, bo poczekalnia zapchana była interesantami. Półmrok panował w pokoju pomimo bardzo słonecznego dnia, bo jedyne okno wychodziło na park i było przysłonięte krzewami akacji, zaglądającej w szyby różowymi oczami kwiatów za każdym poruszeniem wiatru. Przez otwarte drzwi, prowadzące do kantoru, w mętnym żółtawym świetle gazu, widać było kilkadziesiąt głów pochylonych, a za nimi szereg wąskich okien, wychodzących na posępne czerwone mury fabryki. Na tle ścian ciemnych, obciągniętych drzewem, stały szeregi czarnych szaf, podobnych do sarkofagów. Ostry zapach surowej przędzy i chloru przesycał duszne, rozpalone powietrze. Cisza panowała głucha. Wszyscy poruszali się automatycznie, chodzili na palcach, szeptali półgłosem, tylko potężny, oddalony szum fabryk pracujących wstrząsał murami i chwiał światłami gazu. Grupa obywateli stała na środku poczekalni szwargocąc po cichu i nie zwracając uwagi na tłum szary, siedzący na ławach, kryjący się w cieniu szaf, w głębokiej framudze okna, na cały tłum ludzi ze sfer najrozmaitszych, szukający roboty, którzy, ilekroć razy otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu Szai, zrywali się z siedzeń bezwiednie i rozpalonymi gorączką oczekiwania oczami rzucali w głąb gabinetu, gdzie królowały miliony. Drzwi zamykały się szybko i bez szelestu, a oni znowu opadali na dawne miejsca, bezmyślnie patrząc w okno, na różowe kwiaty akacji, przez które widać było kontury pałacu Mendelsohna, błyszczące w czerwcowym słońcu złoceniami balustrad, balkonów i weneckimi oknami. Co chwila woźny otwierał z gabinetu drzwi i wywoływał jakieś nazwisko, które zrywało się i biegło na wezwanie z gorączką nadziei lub odrywało się z grupy stojących i szło wolno, nie spiesząc się. I co chwila z gabinetu wychodził jakiś interesant poważny, jakiś kupiec wielki, których odprowadza no do drzwi z całym uszanowaniem, należnym pieniądzom - i co chwila także wysuwali się z gabinetu nędzarze: którzy nie patrząc na nikogo, bladzi chwiejnym krokiem uciekali pośpiesznie. Co chwila również przesuwali się przez poczekalnię różni urzędnicy i oficjaliści fabryczni i mknęli w kantorze. Przez drzwi gabinetu słychać było niewyraźne szmery rozmów, czasem dzwonki telefonu, a czasem tuż za drzwiami rozległ się chrapliwy głos samego Szai - i wszystko wtedy w kantorze i w poczekalni tak milkło i kamieniało, że słychać było syczenie gazowych świateł i turkot wozów, wjeżdżających w obręb fabryki. Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się nagle i wybiegł stamtąd wysoki, o wielkim brzuchu, małej głowie i cienkich, pałąkowatych nogach Stanisław Mendelsohn, najstarszy syn Szai i główny dyrektor fabryki; pobiegł do kantoru i napadł jakiegoś chudego oficjalistę. - Ja pana się pytam, co to ma znaczyć! - krzyczał na cały głos, podsuwając pod zalęknioną, jakby zamszem obciągniętą twarz urzędnika książeczkę paszportową. - Taki paszport wydał mi urząd dla pana dyrektora i taki przywiozłem. - Pan nie masz rozumu! Pan nie masz delikatności! Pan mi umyślnie robisz szykany przywożąc podobne niedorzeczności! Co! nie czytałeś pan? - Czytałem; ale jeżeli napisali: Szmul Szajewicz Mendelsohn, z żoną Ruchlą, ona że Regina, to przecież nie w mojej mocy zabronić im tego... - Pan jesteś skończone bydlę, ja panu to mówię! Jedź pan natychmiast do Piotrkowa i przywieź mi pan paszport napisany po ludzku. Ja się nie pytam, co to będzie kosztować, mówię tylko, żebym go miał jutro w południe, bo jutro kurierem wyjeżdżam. Ruszaj pan natychmiast! No, moi panowie, czy nie uważacie tego faktu za oburzający, za śmieszny, wprost za nikczemny: abym ja, doktór filozofii i chemii, ja, Stanisław Mendelsohn - był przemianowany na Szmula, a moja żona Regina na Ruchlę! - wołał wzburzony do urzędników. - Szmul Szajewicz Mendelsohn z żoną Ruchlą, ona że Regina! - powtórzył bezwiednie i wielkimi krokami, kołysząc się jak słoń na cienkich nogach, przebiegał kantor i skarżył się namiętnie przed wszystkimi i każdym z osobna. Najstarsi potakiwali mu półsłówkami, młodsi - tępym, bezmyślnym wzrokiem wpatrywali się w niego. Byłby dłużej rozwodził żale na niesprawiedliwość i krzywdę sobie wyrządzoną, ale zadźwięczał ostro dzwonek elektryczny i z gabinetu rozległ się głos Szai, przygłuszony nieco krzykiem czyimś: - Woźni! - Niech mnie ruszą tylko palcem, to im tak łby porozbijam jak i tobie, stary złodzieju! Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki mi nie zapłacicie wszystkiego! - krzyczał pełnym głosem jakiś niski, kwadratowy człowiek, wywijając metalową linią, schwyconą z biurka. Drzwi sobą zasłonił i nie dał ani ich zamknąć, ani się wyrzucić woźnym, którzy w pewnym oddaleniu stanęli, nie wiedząc, co począć. - Zawołać policji! - rozkazał chłodno Szaja cofając się, bo przez otwarte drzwi kilkanaście par oczów przyglądało się tej scenie. - Panie Piotrowski - mówił prędko Stanisław wpadając do gabinetu. - Pan nie krzycz, bo my się tego nie zlękniemy. Dostałeś pan, co się należy, za fuszerki więcej nie płacimy, a jak pan będziesz krzyczał. to mamy środki uspokajające. - Oddaj mi pan moje piętnaście rubli. - Jak ci się nie podoba, to zabierz z powrotem rynny i ruszaj, pókiś cały. - Cóż ty mnie będziesz tykał, parchu jeden, ja z tobą ludzi nie okradam, ja jestem uczciwy rzemieślnik. Zgodziliście się czterdzieści rubli, a płacicie dwadzieścia pięć, a jak nie, to mi każecie zabrać robotę. Złodzieje, pijawki. - Za drzwi z nim i do cyrkułu! - krzyknął Stanisław. Woźni rzucili się nagle na niego i obezwładnili, Rzucał się i szamotał jak zwierzę oplątane, ale uległ przeważającej sile i już przez poczekalnię szedł spokojnie, tylko na cały głos wymyślał bardzo dobitnie i barwnie. W gabinecie zapanowało milczenie. Szaja patrzył przez okno na park zalany słońcem i na trawniki skrzące się, jak krwawnikami, kwiatami tulipanów. Stanisław z rękami w kieszeni chodził i pogwizdywał. - To było wszystko do ciebie, Stanisław - rzekł stary siadając przy biurku, stojącym na środku pokoju. - Być może; ale to go kosztuje piętnaście rubli i ze dwa miesiące kozy. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie i włożył binokle, bo woźny meldował Horna, na którego nareszcie przyszła kolej. Horn ukłonił się i w milczeniu wytrzymał przenikliwe spojrzenie Szai. - Od dzisiaj będziesz pan u nas. Muller dawał mi dobre referencje, dajemy panu miejsce. Pan umie po angielsku? - Prowadziłem w tym języku korespondencję w firmie Bucholc. - Będziesz pan to samo robił z początku u nas, później użyjemy pana do czego innego. Pierwszy miesiąc na próbę... co? - Ale i owszem, zgadzam się - powiedział szybko, dotknięty tą zapowiedzią całomiesięcznej pracy za darmo. - Pozostań pan, porozmawiamy trochę, ja znam firmę pańskiego ojca. Ale rozmowę przerwał im Wysocki, który od kilku miesięcy był u Szai fabrycznym doktorem, wpadł jak zwykle pospiesznie i od razu przystąpił do interesu. - Niech doktór siada, bardzo proszę - zaczął stary. Ale Stanisław uprzedził go i usiadł sam, a więcej krzeseł nie było w gabinecie. - Ja wezwałem doktora w małej sprawie, ale co prawda bardzo poważnej - mówił Stanisław, kładąc głęboko ręce w kieszenie spodni i wyciągając z nich pęk pomiętych recept i długi rachunek. - Przysłali mi dzisiaj rachunek i recepty za ostatni kwartał. A że ja lubię przeglądać wszystko, więc po przejrzeniu rachunków doszedłem do pewnych wniosków, stanowiących właśnie sprawę, dla której pana wezwałem. - Bardzo jestem ciekawy. - Rachunek jest pokaźny. Cały tysiąc rubli za kwartał! to mi się wydaje mocno za wiele. - Jak to mam rozumieć? - zawołał żywo Wysocki, pokręcając wąsów. - Niech się pan uspokoi, niech pan moje słowa bierze tak, jak powiedziane były, to jest, że rachunek jest za wielki, że wydano za wiele... - Cóż ja na to poradzę! Robotnicy chorują, wypadki są częste, więc trzeba ich leczyć. - Na to zgoda; ale kwestia w tym, jak leczyć? - No, jak, to kwestia moja. - Bezsprzecznie, że to pańska rzecz, dlatego pana trzymamy, ale mnie idzie o sposoby leczenia, o metodę, jakiej się pan trzyma - mówił podniesionym nieco głosem Stanisław nie patrząc na Wysockiego, tylko obwijał na palcu sznurek od binokli. - Wreszcie idzie o to, jakimi środkami pan ich leczy. - Takimi, jakie są w rozporządzeniu medycyny - odpowiedział dosyć ostro Wysocki. - Na przykład, recepta pierwsza z brzegu, zobaczmy, kosztuje rubel dwadzieścia kopiejek, to bardzo drogo, to stanowczo za drogo na robotnika, który zarabia pięć rubli tygodniowo, my tyle za niego płacić nie możemy. - Gdybym miał środki również skuteczne a tańsze, to bym użył. - Więc skoro za drogie, nie trzeba ich używać wcale. - To lepiej zupełnie nie leczyć! - Spokojnie, panie Wysocki, proszę, może pan usiądzie. Porozmawiajmy, jako ludzie dobrze wychowani, po dżentelmeńsku. Tu znowu zapisał pan oryginalną wodę emską. Robotnik wypił jej dwadzieścia butelek, to znaczy dziesięć rubli. Czy uważa pan, że mu pomogła ta woda? - zapytał ironicznie nieco, spacerując po pokoju i bawiąc się binoklami. - Wyzdrowiał i od miesiąca już chodzi do fabryki. - Bardzo pocieszające, bardzo, ale czy pan nie przypuszcza, że wyzdrowiałby tak samo bez opijania się wodą emską, co? - Wyzdrowiałby, ale na to potrzebowałby dwa razy tyle czasu i wyjazdu na wieś. - Trzeba mu było gorąco polecić wyjazd na wieś, nie kosztowałby nas dziesięć rubli więcej i również byłby zdrowym. - Więc o co panu chodzi? - zapytał żywo Wysocki otrzepując klapy i pokręcając wąsików. - Przede wszystkim o to, że sam osobiście nie wierzę w te rozmaite środki apteczne, nie wierzę w medykamenty, nie wierzę w to pchanie w organizmy ludzkie obcych ciał, bo to nas kosztuje za drogo, to ważna rzecz, ale że nikomu nie pomaga, to ważniejsza! Chorego zostawiać naturze, bo natura to mistrzyni, taką zasadą radziłbym się panu kierować w przyszłości przy leczeniu naszych ludzi. Mam na myśli więcej ich dobro niż nasze. - To wszystko mógł pan powiedzieć bez omówień aż tak dalekich! - szepnął zirytowany doktór. - A więc panu powtórzę, że my nie możemy się bawić w filantropię. - Ja zaś, że nie mogę chorych pozostawić tylko zbawczej naturze, że uważam za konieczne pomagać tej naturze, chociażby środkami kosztownymi, że sumienie nie pozwala mi pędzić do roboty nie wyleczonych jeszcze zupełnie, to mogę od tej chwili opuścić miejsce u panów. - Ależ, doktorze! No, jaki z pana jest człowiek niewyrozumiały. Przecież można o wszystkim pomówić otwarcie i po przyjacielsku. Pan masz takie zdanie, ja mam drugie. Niechże pan siada, proszę, zapal pan papierosa - mówił Stanisław i odebrał mu kapelusz, posadził prawie na krześle, wetknął w rękę papierosa i podawał zapałki. - Panie Wysocki, moja córka z panną Grunspan wracają dzisiaj. Przed chwilą otrzymałem depeszę z Aleksandrowa, chcą, żebyś pan na nich czekał na stacji - mówił radosnym głosem Szaja czytając depeszę. - Pośpieszyły się panie, bo, o ile wiem, miały powrócić w niedzielę dopiero. - Wariatki - szepnął Stanisław. - To jest niespodzianka, bo Mela chce być na imieninach u pani Trawińskiej. - No, będziesz pan na stacji? - Z całą przyjemnością. - To może pan razem ze mną pojedzie na pociąg o piątej. - Dobrze. Teraz pójdę do ambulatorium i powrócę zaraz. Stanisław odprowadził go do drzwi i ścisnął mu bardzo mocno rękę na pożegnanie. - Ty mu daj spokój, Stanisław, to jest protegowany Róży, ona ma do niego słabość. - Niech ona ma do niego słabość, niech go przyjmuje, niech z nim jeździ na spacer, jeśli to ją bawi, ale po co my mamy jeszcze dokładać gotówkę do tego. - No, sza! sza! Zatelefonuj do domu, niech mi przywiozą dzieci, wezmę je na kolej, przejadą się trochę i dam im zabawki. Woźny zameldował uroczyście jakiegoś pana Starżę Starzewskiego, który wszedł bardzo cicho i przyciskając kapelusz do piersi kłaniał się bardzo wykwintnie. Przyjemny uśmiech wił się po jego długiej i suchej twarzy pozbawionej wąsów, a ozdobionej płowymi faworytami a la książę Józef, płowe, jakby wygotowane oczy podnosił z wyrazem głębokiego zdumienia, płowe i przerzedzone mocno włosy oblepiały mu suchą, spiczastą głowę mchem ledwie widocznym; nawet głos miał płowy, bo tak rozlazły i bezdźwięczny, że z trudem można go było słyszeć. - Jestem Starża Starzewski! Hrabia Henryk pisał już panu prezesowi o mnie... - Niechże pan siada. A prawda! nie ma na czym, no to i stojąco załatwimy interes. Mój sąsiad, hrabia Henryk, pisał i mówił o panu... Co pan rozkaże? - Pan prezes wie, że Henryk jest moim bliskim kuzynem, jest bowiem ciotecznym bratem mojej matki... - Zawiesił głos, przycisnął odruchowo kapelusz do piersi obu rękami i spojrzał płowymi oczami na Szaję. - Bardzo mnie cieszy... - Mój Starżów leży obok majątków kuzyna; jest to złote jabłko, ale... że przyszedł cały szereg lat ciężkich bardzo dla rolnictwa... Pan wie, jaką konkurencję robi nam Ameryka?... Muszę wtrącić, że Starżów był w posiadaniu naszym lat czterysta. - Długi zastaw! - mruknął Szaja, ogryzając paznogcie, bo go niecierpliwiło to powolne gadanie, klejone z trudem. Starża opowiadał dalej o nieszczęściach, o konieczności przebywania na południu przez lat kilka, wtrącał mimo woli szczegóły o domowym życiu i o zdrowiu swoim, przestępował z nogi na nogę, przycisk; kapelusz, mrugał powiekami pozbawionymi rze przytakując sam sobie. - Więc... jaką pan ma specjalność i jakiego miejsca pan szuka? - przerwał mu Stanisław. - Nie przeszkadzaj panu' Mój syn - przedstawił Szaja Starży, który na ten ostry sposób mówienia podniósł zdumione oczy i wodził nimi po twarzach Stanisława i Horna, stojących pod oknem, ale po przedstawieniu uśmiechnął się anemicznie i z uznaniem skłonił głowę. - Kształciłem się w Chyrowie w Galicji... - U jezuitów! - szepnął Stanisław ojcu pochylając się nad biurkiem, aby wziąć papierosa. - I aczkolwiek program tych szkół jest obszerny, ale tylko ogólny... Potem uczęszczałem na kilka fakultetów, ale że jakoś nie mogłem dobrać sobie specjalności, która by mnie mogła porwać, więc tak jakoś mi zeszło... - tłumaczył uśmiechając się dobrodusznie i znowu przeszedł do opowiadań o gospodarstwie, o konieczności, dla której majątek sprzedał, o poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego zajęcia, o hodowli królików itd. - Bardzo żałuję, że nie mogę nic zrobić mojemu kochanemu sąsiadowi, hrabiemu Henrykowi, bo nie mamy żadnych odpowiednich dla pańskich zdolności, urodzenia miejsc w naszej firmie. Wakuje wprawdzie posada buchaltera, jest miejsce technika, ale to wszystko nie dla pana: pensje małe i specjalności, które trzeba znać. A może by się pan zgłosił za rok, bo będziemy na przyszłą wiosnę powiększali fabrykę, to może by się jakie miejsce znalazło... - Doprawdy, żal mi... że... że... A może by to miejsce buchaltera... Widzi szanowny prezes, ja bardzo potrzebuję... obznajmienia się z buchalterią... Rozczerwienił się i umilkł. - Sześćset rubli rocznie i dwanaście godzin dziennie zajęcia. Nie, nigdy bym nie pozwolił na takie zapracowywanie się kuzyna mojego kochanego sąsiada, hrabiego Henryka! - mówił prędko Szaja i aby się pozbyć prędzej szlachcica, który przyciskał kurczowo kapelusz do piersi, bełkotał bez związku i ugotowanymi, przerażonymi oczami wodził po twarzach obecnych, wstał i odprowadził go bardzo uprzejmie do drzwi. - A może by pan spróbował szczęścia u pana Borowieckiego; on buduje fabrykę i musi potrzebować ludzi... - radził mu życzliwie na pożegnanie, kłaniał się za nim ironicznie i wybuchnął drwiącym śmiechem siadając na dawnym miejscu. - Czemu on nie pójdzie do swoich wychowawców?... Mogliby mu dać jakie miejsce w dyplomacji - drwił Stanisław. - Pan wiesz, panie Horn, dlaczego my nie dajemy miejsc panom Starżom Starzewskim, a dajemy je panu, bo my jesteśmy demokraci. Taki hrabski kuzyn to jest wielki arystokratyczny kapcan, to jest ładny kawałek człowieka do obwożenia w powozie, do parady. A w fabryce trzeba robić i jest różnie, a jakby takiemu panu się co stało, niechby on sobie złamał paznogieć, z własnej winy, ale przy naszej robocie, to zaraz za nim gotowe reklamować wszystkie dwory europejskie. Po co nam taka dyplomatyczna afera! My lubimy ludzi skromnych, ludzi, którzy nie mają hrabiów kuzynów... Weszły znowu damy, naprzeciw którym postąpił kilka kroków Stanisław, a Szaja podniósł się z krzesła. Była to Endelmanowa z Trawińską, przychodziły z prośbą o wsparcie na kolonie letnie dla dzieci robotników. Endelmanowa była szczytna w obrazowaniu nędzy tych tysięcy dzieci gnijących w suterynach bez słońca i bez powietrza. Wachlowała mocno upudrowaną twarz, poprawiała złote bransoletki i włosy misternie nastroszone, a jej usta sine, podobne do stopni wydeptanych, nie zamykały się ani na chwilę nawet. Trawińska, nadzwyczajnie dzisiaj piękna, wysmukła, jasna, w milczeniu przypatrywała się czerwonym, jastrzębim oczom Szai i jego pałkowatym palcom przebierającym z niecierpliwością po biurku albo rzucała spojrzenia na Horna. - Rojza, a twój Berek dużo daje na biednych? - przerwał Szaja nie mogąc się doczekać końca. Imiona wymówił ze złośliwym naciskiem. - Daje dużo, daje ciągle, tylko on się nie lubi chwalić! - wykrzyknęła zirytowana jego brutalnością. - Ja znowu lubię, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, co ja daję. Dobrze, ja dam na te kolonie sto rubli. Za sto rubli to dużo świeżego powietrza mogą mieć te dzieci! Panie Horn, może pan przyniesie z kasy, ma pan notę. - A gdyby pan zechciał dać jakie niepotrzebne resztki bawełniane na bieliznę dla dzieci, byłybyśmy bardzo wdzięczne - zaczęła Trawińska niskim, niesłychanie melodyjnym głosem. - Po co im na wieś bielizna? Ja widziałem w moich dobrach chłopskie dzieci, to one chodziły prawie bez ubrania i było im bardzo zdrowo. - Pan Knoll dał nam pięć sztuk kolorowego towaru. - Knoll może dać pięćdziesiąt, jak mu się tak spodoba! a ja nie mogę dać więcej nad... sześć... no, nad pięć sztuk białego! Stanisław, napisz notę do magazyniera, żeby wydał cztery sztuki... - zawołał prędko i ze złością. - Dziękujemy panu serdecznie w imię tych biednych dzieci. - Nie ma co gadać! Daję sto rubli i cztery sztuki białego towaru, ale proszę pań, niech wyraźnie stoi w pismach, że Szaja Mendelsohn dał na kolonie letnie sto rubli i cztery sztuki towaru. Ja się nie chwalę, ale niech ludzie wiedzą, że ja mam dobre serce... Endelmanowa znowu zaczęła deklamować patetyczne podziękowanie, a Nina zwróciła się do Horna, który zjawił się z pieniędzmi. - Posłałam dzisiaj do pana zaproszenie, ale raz jeszcze proszę na jutrzejsze popołudnie do nas. Nie zapomni pan? - Nie, i stawię się z całą przyjemnością. Damy wyszły, a po chwili Stanisław powiedział do Horna: - Pan ma śliczne znajomości! Ta pani Trawińska to całe pudełko cukierków. - A ta Rojza to wygląda jak krowa upudrowana; żeby on miał tyle rozumu co ona gadania, to by mieli dwa razy tyle w majątku - zadecydował Szaja zwracając się do jakiegoś grubego kupca w marszczonej dokoła stanu kapocie i o przebiegłych, skośnych oczkach Tatara. Szaja tak był uprzedzająco grzecznym dla niego, że odstąpił mu swój fotel, a Stanisław podsunął mu cygaro i sam podawał ogień. Po kupcu przesunęła się cała galeria figur. Horn ledwie doczekał się końca i zaraz po wyjściu ostatniego interesanta, otrzymawszy pozwolenie od Szai na wejście w obręb fabryki, poszedł zobaczyć się z Malinowskim, aby dowiedzieć się o Zośce. Znalazł go w olbrzymiej przędzalni, przy maszynie naprawianej pośpiesznie, podczas gdy cała sala trzęsła się od pracy. Delikatny kurz przysłaniał kontury maszyn i zapełniał sale szarawym obłokiem, w którym widmowo majaczyły ludzie i rzeczy. Słońce zalewało salę przez szklane dachy takim ukropem, że pot strugami spływał z twarzy robotników, gorąco było duszące i przesycone zapachem rozgrzanych smarów i oliwy. - Od dzisiaj jestem w waszej fabryce - powiedział Horn. - Tak, a to dobrze! - odpowiedział cicho Adam pochylając się nad jakąś częścią maszyny, którą przykręcał śrubami ślusarz, i już się nie odezwał, bo maszynę szybko zaczęli zestawiać, naoliwiać i próbować. a po chwili, złączona z główną transmisją, zaczęła pracować razem z innymi. Malinowski jakiś czas przypatrywał się jej ruchom, wstrzymywał na chwilę, oglądał przędzę, jaka się na niej wyciągała, i dopiero po takim sprawdzeniu odszedł długą ulicą pomiędzy maszynami, pociągając za sobą Horna. - Cóż siostra? widzieliście ją w południe? - zapytał po chwili Horn do ucha, bo syk przędzalni, drgania. świsty transmisyj i ciężki łomot kół zalewał sale strasznym wrzaskiem, w którym nie słychać było oddzielnych głosów. - Nie, nie... nie... - szeptał boleśnie. Weszli do małego pokoiku oszklonego, z którego widać było całą salę poprzecinaną u góry zwojami transmisyj, a u dołu ruchomymi konturami maszyn, przysłoniętych kurzem bawełnianym. - Co wam jest? - zapytał zobaczywszy, że Adam zaciął usta i ponuro patrzy na salę. - Nic... cóż mi ma być? Pochylił głowę, oparł twarz na szybie i bezmyślnie patrzył na jakieś koło, rozszalałe w ruchu i migocące w słońcu niby tarczą rozpylonego srebra. - Do widzenia. Czy prosto idziecie do domu z fabryki? - Wiecie, jej już nie ma! - szepnął podnosząc twarz na niego. Był spokojny, ale usta mu drgały w powstrzymywanym łkaniu i zielone słodkie oczy pociemniały. - Nie ma? - zawołał odruchowo. - Tak. Przychodzę z obiadu, stróżka oddaje mi klucz i mówi. że ta panienka, co była u mnie, kazała mi powiedzieć, żeby mnie nie szukał, bo nie znajdzie. słyszycie! Uciekła do Kesslera, uciekła do kochanka! Niech idzie, niech sobie robi, co się jej podoba, nic Utnie już nie obchodzi, tylko mi trochę żal... tylko mi trochę żal... - przerwał nagle i wyszedł, bo znowu jakaś maszyna stanęła. Pobiegł spiesznie do niej. aby ukryć nie tę trochę żalu, ale niepokonany ból, co mu gryzł duszę i wił się po niej jak ostrze. Horn wyszedł za .nim, ale musiał się cofnąć pod ścianę, bo wolną drogą pchano szereg wózków, napchanych rozpakowanymi z żelaznych obręczy belami bawełny, które jak góry śniegu brudnego zwalali przed drapaczami. Malinowski nie przychodził, a że upał był straszny i ten denerwujący świst transmisji rozlegał mu się ze wszystkich stron nad uszami, więc już nie czekał, tylko wyszedł. Dogonił go przy wyjściu Adam i szepnął prosząco, ze łzami w głosie: - Nie mówcie o tym nikomu. Uścisnął mu dłoń rozpalonymi rękami i odszedł w gąszcz maszyn; transmisji i pasów, aby pomiędzy nimi ukryć ból wstydu i żałości. Horn chciał mu powiedzieć jakie słowo pociechy, ale nie znalazł nic w mózgu, poczuł, że na takie rany czas i milczenie jest najlepszym lekarstwem, że podobne bóle własną boleścią i łzami się żywią i przez nie umierają jedynie. Na dziedzińcu spotkał Wysockiego, wychodzącego z ambulatorium fabrycznego. - Będzie doktór w niedzielę u Trawińskich? - Obowiązkowo będę. Jedyne miejsce w Łodzi, gdzie nie tylko plotki się uprawiają. - No i jedyny salon, gdzie prócz fabrykantów przychodzą i ludzie. Rozstali się pośpiesznie, bo już powóz Szai stał na ulicy przed kantorem. Szaja siedział jeszcze w kantorze i bawił się z wnuczkami, córkami Stanisława, który coś pisał pilnie i tylko od czasu do czasu podnosił głowę i uśmiechał się do dziewczynek, których rudawe główki i różowe twarzyczki tuliły się do szerokiej piersi dziadka. Szaja bawił się znakomicie, podnosił dzieci do góry, całował je i wybuchał co chwila wesołym śmiechem. Jego czerwone, jastrzębie oczy pełne były czułości i wesela. - No, widzi doktor, co to za umęczenie być dziadkiem! - zawołał wesoło do Wysockiego. - Śliczne dzieci! - Prawda? Ja to zawsze mówię. - Podobne są nieco do panny Róży! - Z włosów tylko, bo zresztą są znacznie piękniejsze. - Jedźmy zaraz, pociąg przychodzi za osiem minut. Bona, dyskretnie stojąca pod oknem, zabrała dziewczynki i zaraz pojechali. Przyjechali jeszcze na czas, bo amerykańskie kłusaki Szai rwały jak wiatr, ale pociąg równocześnie wchodził na stację zapchaną ludźmi. Przed Szaja jednak rozstępowali się wszyscy, czapki i kapelusze zrywały się z głów, glosy milkły, a wszystkich spojrzenia obejmowały z ciekawością wyniosłą postać, opiętą w długi, szary surdut. Gładził brodę, kiwał głową znajomym i szedł pomiędzy szpalerem, jaki się utworzył, z miną króla, który raczył łaskawie patrzeć na gęstwę biedną, rozstępującą się przed nim z pośpiechem. Dziewczynki szły przed nim, podobne ze strojów do różowych motylów. Z okien wagonów pierwszej klasy Wysocki już z daleka zobaczył wychylające się głowy Róży i Meli i natychmiast rzucił się do drzwiczek wagonu. Pierwsza wysiadła Róża ciągnąc na łańcuszku popielatą, maleńką małpkę, która niezgrabnie podrygiwała siadała co chwila na peronie. - Jak się masz, Róża! jak się masz! - wołał Szaja i gdy go Róża ucałowała, ujął ją pod brodę dwoma palcami, pogładził drugą ręką po twarzy i szepnął wzruszonym głosem: - Dobrze wyglądasz.... Dobrze, żeś już przyjechała. - Koko do pani! Koko! - wołała Róża na małpkę, która przestraszona tłumem i hałasem zaczęła się gwałtownie rzucać i wyrywać, aż ją musiała wziąć na ręce. - Czekał pan na nas?... - pytała cicho Mela, gdy już szli wolno przez zatłoczone wyjście do powozu. - Czekałem na panią... - nie śmiał jej mówić po imieniu. - Czekałem na panią całe długie dwa miesiące... - szeptał niezmiernie poruszony jej przyjazdem. - I ja czekałam dwa miesiące, długie... długie... Szli obok siebie, więc ręce ich łatwo się spotkały w tłoku, nie mówili już więcej, bo trzeba było wsiadać do powozu. Wysocki chciał ich pożegnać i uciec, bo widok Meli przyprowadzał go o dziwne zawrotne drżenie. Poczuł się bardzo szczęśliwym, patrzył na nią przymglonymi radością oczami, serce mu drżało ze wzruszenia, chciał uciec, aby się nie zdradzić, ale panny go nie puściły. Usiadł na przednim siedzeniu, wprost Meli, i patrzył na jej popielate włosy wymykające się skrętami spod wielkiego jasnego kapelusza i na twarz nieco opaloną na kolor złotawego wina, patrzył tak uporczywie i płomiennie, że Mela się mieszała, odwracała głowę, poprawiała kapelusz i tak bardzo czuła się szczęśliwa przez to pomieszanie radosne, że wybuchła wesołym śmiechem z grymasów małpy, przyczepionej do ramion Róży i nie pozwalającej się stamtąd sprowadzić; czasami tylko jej szare wielkie oczy prześlizgiwały się bardzo szybko po twarzy Wysockiego i uciekały zalęknione a rozradowane. Róża na przemian całowała dziewczynki, pieściła się z małpką i opowiadała różne przygody z podróży, nie spostrzegając Meli i jej promieniejącej twarzy. - Nie ma ciotki! Zgubiłyśmy ciotkę! - wykrzyknęła Róża zatrzymując powóz, bo w tej chwili dopiero spostrzegła brak ciotki Meli, która im towarzyszyła w podróży. - Trzeba wrócić na stację. Zawracaj! - zawołał Szaja. - To ja wysiądę i pójdę poszukać ciotkę pani - podchwycił żywo Wysocki i rad z tej okazji pozostania, wyskoczył natychmiast z powozu. - Dobrze, ale musi nam pan ciocię przywieźć do domu. - Przyjdę w niedzielę, panie potrzebują odpoczynku... mógłbym przeszkadzać... - tłumaczył się spoglądając na Melę prosząco. - A więc dobrze, kiedy się pan tak gorąco broni, ale w niedzielę o zwykłe] godzinie czekamy pana w czarnym gabinecie. Zawiadom pan Bernarda i przyjdźcie razem. - Bernard wyjechał do Paryża. - No, mniejsza z nim; w ostatnich czasach był już mniej zabawnym. - Kiedyż pani podobny wyrok wyda na mnie? - Co do pana, to Mela decyduje... - Tym gorzej dla mnie... Nie usłyszał już odpowiedzi, bo konie poderwały z miejsca, ale schwycił takie spojrzenie Meli, które mówiło co innego i przepełniło mu duszę dziwnie przejmującym niepokojem. Odnalazł ciotkę oczekującą wpośród stosów waliz i pudełek na służbę, odbierającą grubsze bagaże; pomógł jej, w czym mógł, a nawet, wsadzając do dorożki, pocałował ją w rękę przez roztargnienie, potem długo stał na schodach przed stacją, zatrzymany głębokim wrzeniem duszy olśnionej widzeniem Meli, uściskiem jej rąk ciepłych i przenikliwym spojrzeniem. A potem, nie zdoławszy jeszcze przerobić w sobie żadnego z uczuć na myśl jasną, pchany bezwiednym pragnieniem samotności poszedł za miasto jakąś ulicą świeżo wytkniętą w poprzek nie zniwelowanych jeszcze zagonów zbóż, wpośród których budowano domy i fabryki. - Kocham ją! Tak, kocham ją! - myślał stając l wpatrując się w szeregi wiatraków stojących na wzgórkach i w to powolne okręcanie się śmig, które jak spracowane ramiona wznosiły się i opadały ciężko na tle nieba jasnego. Skręcił w pole zasiane owsem, po którym przeganiały się czarniawopołyskliwe fale i biły w płową ścianę żyta, które z chrzęstem kłaniało mu się do nóg i sypało rdzawe igiełki kwiatów pachnących chlebem, a za żytem leżały wielkie tafle zieleni, na których wznosiły się szare domki o błyszczących w słońcu oknach; skowronki zrywały się spod nóg i dzwoniły ku bezchmurnemu niebu. Patrzył na ich trzepoczące skrzydła, aż zginęły mu w przestrzeni, i szedł pełen ogromnej radości życia, oddychania, ruchu; z piersią pełną tej samej nieśmiertelnej potęgi, jaka biła z młodych traw, jaka promieniowała w modrych oczach chabrów patrzących z puszcz żytnich, w szeleście zbóż, w sykaniu koników, w pieszczącym powiewie wiatru. Rozrzewnienie nim owładnęło tak silne, że czuł w oczach łzy czułości nieokreślonej, rwał pełne garście kłosów, chłodził nimi usta spieczone i szedł nie wiedząc, gdzie idzie, aż mu zastąpiła drogę niska, na pół rozwalona chałupa, przed którą w cieniu wielkiej brzozy leżał jakiś człowiek na garści słomy; głowę miał nisko na kraciastej poduszce, oczy utkwił w delikatne obwisłe gałązki, podobne do strug lejącej się zieleni, i śpiewał słabym głosem podobnym do brzęczenia komarów; Zacznijcie, wargi nasze, chwalić Pannę Świętą, Zacznijcie opowiadać cześć Jej niepojętą. Wysocki stanął. Głos śpiewaka rozchodził się jak szmer wody po kamieniach, rwał się co chwila, wznosił silniej przez mgnienie i znowu zniżał się do szeptu i ginął w ciężkim rzężącym westchnieniu, po którym człowiek przesuwał w palcach ziarna ogromnego różańca, całował metalowy krzyżyk i patrzył w ścianę żyta, co z szmerem pochylała się ku niemu kłosami, trzęsła się przez chwilę i uciekała w tył, a za nią pochylały się wysokie dziewanny rosnące przed domem i patrzyły bladożółtymi oczami za płową falą, owianą mgłą pyłów kwiatowych. - Co wam jest? - zapytał Wysocki siadając obok leżącego. - Nic mi nie jest, panie... nic... ino sobie umieram po ździebku - odpowiadał chory wolno nie zdziwiony jego obecnością i podniósł na niego szare smutne oczy, podobne do nieba wiszącego nad nim. - Na co chorujecie? - zagadnął poruszony abnegacją odpowiedzi. - A na śmierć, panie, i na to - odgarnął przykrywający go łachman i ukazał obie nogi obcięte poza kolanami, okręcone w brudne szmaty. - Ugryzła mi nogi fabryka do kostek, potem doktorzy ucięli do kolan, ale śmierć i tak szła, to mi ucięli do pasa, ale śmierć i tak idzie, panie... i przyńdzie, o co miłosiernego Pana Jezusa proszę i tej Matki Najświętszej... Podniósł do ust krzyżyk od różańca. - I nic was już nie boli? - A nic, panie, a co ma me boleć? Nogów ni mam, mięsa ni mam, ręców tyż zabraknie, o! - i pokazał dwie kości obleczone popielatą skórą i zakończone tak wychudzonymi dłońmi, że były podobne do pokrzywionych, suchych gałęzi śliw, stojących pod domem - trochę dechu się tu tłucze po mnie, ale jak tego, da Pan Jezus, zabraknie, to se człowiek odpocznie po chrześcijańsku. Szeptał ciężko, z odpoczynkami, a uśmiech, podobny do błysków dnia konającego, przewijał się po jego chudej twarzy, tak szarej jak ziemia, na której spoczywał. - Któż was tu pilnuje, kto dogląda? - pytał, coraz bardziej zdumiony. - Pan Jezus me pilnuje, a żona dogląda... Nie ma jej bez cały dzień, bo chodzi na fabrykę, do mularzów... Przyndzie wieczorem, to me zwlecze do chałupy, ugotuje jeść. - Dzieci nie macie? - Były... - szepnął ciszej i oczy mu pokryła mgła wilgotna. - Czworo... juści, że czworo. Antkowi maszyna urwała głowę... Marysia, Jagna i Wojtek pomarły na zimnice... Milczał długo, szklanymi oczami patrzał na rozkołysane zboże, co zewsząd otaczało jego chałupę, a w twarzy szarej, kamiennej chłopską obojętnością zadrgał ból, co jak gwoździem żgnął go w serce. - Ścierwa... - szepnął mocno i podniósł pięść ku miastu, majaczącemu szczytami kominów i dachów nad zbożami. - Zobaczę te wasze nogi - powiedział prędko Wysocki i zaczął mu odwijać z nóg łachmany pomimo protestacji energicznej, bo chłop się przestraszył, ale widząc, że to nic nie pomoże, zamilkł i patrzył dziwnym wzrokiem na niego. Gangrena była w rozkwicie, ale z powodu strasznego wycieńczenia organizmu szła bardzo wolno. Wysocki, porwany litością, przyniósł wody z małej studzienki, obmył rany, przepłukał roztworem karbolu, jaki nosił zawsze przy sobie, i chciał je okręcać z powrotem, ale szmaty były brudne, przejęte zapiekłą krwią i ropą. - Nie macie jakich czystych szmat? Chłop poruszył głową przecząco, nie mógł mówić ze wzruszenia. Wtedy Wysocki, nie namyślając się, zdjął z siebie wszystką bieliznę, podarł ją na pasy i obandażował nimi nogi chorego. Chłop milczał wciąż, tylko piersi podnosiły mu się coraz wyżej, tylko wielkie łkanie zapychało mu gardło i trzęsło całym kadłubem. Wysocki skończył opatrunek, ubrał się śpiesznie, postawił kołnierz od palta i wsuwając pieniądze, jakie miał przy sobie, w rękę chorego, pochylił się nad nim i szepnął: - Bądźcie zdrowi, przyjdę do was jutro. - Jezus mój kochany, Jezus, Jezus! – wybuchnął chłop i rzucił się całym kadłubem z posłania do nóg jego, objął je sobą i przywarł do nich całą wdzięczną, chłopską duszą. - O, mój panie dobry, o, mój janiele przenajświętszy... - szeptał przez łzy, pracz całą wdzięczność niedoli. Wysocki ułożył go na posłaniu, zabronił się poruszać, obtarł mu twarz z łez, przygładził ręką jego spocone, rozwichrzone włosy i odszedł spiesznie, jakby zawstydzony. Chłop patrzył za nim dotąd, aż mu zniknął wśród zbóż, obejrzał się potem na wszystkie strony, przeżegnał się, nie mogąc zdać sobie sprawy z tego, co się stało, i długo ogłupiałym wzrokiem patrzył na rozkołysane żyta, na trzęsące się nad nim gałązki brzeziny, na wróble lecące w całej bandzie, na słońce, które już nisko wisiało nad polami, uniósł nieco głowę i rozpłakanym głosem zaśpiewał: Zacznijcie, wargi nasze, chwalić Pannę Świętą... - Już ja teraz jęczał nie będę... jużeś się zmiłował nade mną. Jezu... już ja teraz zamrę... zamrę... - powtarzał cicho, ciszej i jak przez mgle widział fale zbóż, co się nad nim pochylały z chrzęstem, szarobłękitne niebo, co się zdawało obtulać go, i to złote, dobre, kochane słońce, co go całowało ostatnimi promieniami. Tom II Rozdział VI